


In The Silence

by Synnerxx



Series: Better Off [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's always had his little flings, but this one is different. This time, Glenn's not so willing to look the other way anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thing! Will be a multipart thing.

Glenn always knew about Mark's tendency to stray from him, but as long as it wasn't flaunted and shoved into his face and as long as Mark came back to him, he ignores it. He ignores it until he can't anymore. 

Mark's latest indiscretion is Shawn Michaels. Glenn really shouldn't be surprised. The two have been friends for as long as Glenn's known either of them and it was bound to happen one of these days. He just wishes that Shawn would be a little quieter about it and Mark would be less smug about it. 

He hears the whispers in the locker room. He knows what people are saying. He also knows that none of it will be said to his face because of Mark and the respect and fear he commands. Everyone knows that Glenn is off limits anyway. 

See, while Mark is more than happy to have his little affairs, Glenn is untouchable to anyone who isn't Mark. Mostly, Glenn is okay with that. He has no desire for anyone else. Just sometimes Glenn wishes that Mark would stop having his affairs and be content with him. Glenn knows Mark loves him and he can usually ignore Mark's straying, but this thing with Shawn has been going on longer than usual. 

Glenn is unpacking his bag in their hotel room when Mark strolls in, smirking. He drops down onto the bed in front of Glenn and watches him as he puts their things away. Glenn gives him an annoyed look.

"You gonna help me or just lay there?" Glenn grumbles, hanging up some of Mark's shirts. 

"You look like you've got it under control." Mark chuckles.

Glenn huffs a sigh and finishes unpacking their bags. When he comes back over to the bed, Mark reaches out and pulls him down, kissing him as he yelps in surprise. 

Mark trails kisses down Glenn's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Glenn makes a sound of protest and tries to pull away from Mark, but Mark wraps a hand around the back of his neck and kisses him again. 

Glenn bites down hard on Mark's bottom lip, drawing blood. 

"What the fuck?!" Mark grunts, pushing Glenn away. 

"Do you think I'm stupid or something, Mark? I know where you've been and who you've been with. At least take a fucking shower. You still smell like his cologne." Glenn sneers at him before stalking out of their hotel room. He doesn't slam the door behind him and the soft click is somehow even more accusing. 

Mark stares in shock at the closed door, wondering what the fuck just happened. He thinks about going after Glenn, but he knows that it would only lead to a fight and he doesn't really want to fight with the other man. 

He sighs and flops back down on the bed, kicking off his boots. He'll wait for Glenn to come back to the room and then he'll make it up to him. He knows he's been spending more time with Shawn than Glenn lately, but he does love Glenn.

He'll make it right.


End file.
